


Anger

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She wasn't angry, at first.





	Anger

When Emma first left, Audrey wasn’t angry at her. She was hurt and depressed and confused, but she wasn’t angry. She’d always know she wasn’t good enough for Emma, always had a voice telling her that Emma would realize it eventually. Always knew Emma would never love her back. So she didn’t scream, she didn’t punch and rage. She grieved in muffled sobs in bathroom stalls.

 

The anger started later, when the abandonment smarted less, and the nights crying over Emma stopped entirely. It wasn’t right, what Emma had done. They were best friends and then…they weren’t. Emma just decided they were done, that Audrey wasn’t good enough for her—wasn’t popular or pretty enough. She just decided that Audrey wasn’t worth loving. And so Audrey got angry. She got very, very angry.

 

So when she found Piper she couldn’t stop herself from writing to her. She let her anger bleed out into her letters,reaching out to Piper, desperate for understanding. Every bit of wall punching rage she had to hide from everyone, from even Noah was bared for this stranger, this stranger she felt a connection to.

 

Together, she knew, they could make Emma pay. They could make everyone pay. And then, maybe, her ire would finally be calmed. Maybe then she could move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
